Wiharja D Victor
3.000.000.000 1.000.000.000 (before time-skip)|blood_type: = S|japanese_df_name: = Mozō Mozō no mi|english_name: = Imitation-Imitation Fruit}} 'Wiharja D Victor '''is a captain of White-Hair Pirates. He is a sworn brother of Monkey D Luffy, Portgas D Ace, and Sabo. He is older brother of Wiharja D Elsha. Victor is also an ally and subordinate of Red-HairPirates. Victor is one of the Worst Generation. Appearance Before time-skip, Victor is a young man with black shirt, black trousers, and black shoes. He has messy white hair and red tattoo in his left eye. After time-skip, Victor is adult man. He is topless, so he only uses his white robe. He also uses brown belt, black trousers, and black shoes. he still retains his messy hairdo. Personality Victor is a person who assume consider family as an invaluable treasure. This is seen when meeting Luffy on Amazon Lily. There, Victor cries because he failed to save Ace from his execution. Victor gets angry easily when his family (or a person whom he considers family) in danger. This was seen when Kid tried to kill Elsha. That caused Victor to beat Kid to his left hand destroyed and amputated. However, he has a friendly attitude to several people. He also respects several marines such as Coby, Garp, and Aokiji. Relationship Family Wiharja D Elsha Elsha is Victor's younger sister. She is always with his brother. Victor and Elsha love each other as siblings. Wiharja D Ismail Ismail is Victor's biological father. Victor never met his Father. Ismail is member of Revolution Army. Wiharja D Ibrahim Ibrahim is Victor's biological grandfather. He also Garp's counsin. he is a former Admiral who has a nickname "Black Tiger" Monkey D Garp Garp is Victor's grandfather. Garp wants Victor to be marine along with Luffy, Ace, and Sabo. Monkey D Dragon Dragon is Victor's Uncle. Victor never met his uncle Monkey D Luffy Luffy is Victor's cousin. Together with Sabo and Ace, they always make trouble in the village where they live. Portgas D Ace Ace is Victor's sworn brother. For him, Ace is a younger brother who can help educate Sabo and Luffy. Victor loves Ace like his own little brother. In fact, he was very sad when he failed to save Ace Sabo Sabo is also Victor's sworn brother. For him, Sabo is perfect younger brother. Curly Dadan Dadan is Victor's foster mother. Victor loves Dadan like his own mother. For Dadan, Victor was the son of the most 'perfect' among others. White-Hair Pirates For Victor, all crew of White-Hair Pirates is family. Wiharja D Elsha Elsha is a navigator in White-Hair Pirates. She also a treasurer in White-Hair Pirates Misael Rey Rey is a doctor in White-Hair Pirates. He also a vice-captain in White-Hair Pirates Muhammad Umar Umar is a chef in White-Hair Pirates. Amelia 'Tata' Tabita Tata is an archaeologist in White-Hair Pirates Raden Noufal Noufal ia a shipwright in White-Hair Pirates X Lodon X Lodon is a assassin in White-Hair Pirates. He also a chef in White-Hair Pirates. Kurohebi "Xander Alexander Xander is a sniper in White-Hair Pirates Kurohebi Medusa Medusa is Victor's girlfriends. She also a navigator in White-Hair Pirates Red-Hair Pirates Shanks Shanks is Victor's boss. However, Victor considers Shanks as his teacher Black-Hair Pirates Andreas Felix Felix is a partner of Victor under orders Shanks. Victor is not quite familiar with him, but he will work with him if needed. Enemies Blackberad Victor hates Blackbeard because he is the main cause of Ace's death. Eustass ''Captain" Kid Kid has a personal grudge to Victor because Victor has severed his left hand Marines Victor thinks marine is a hypocrite who doesn't know anything about 'justice' History Victor lived in Foosha Village as a child. With Ace, Sabo, and Luffy, they often make trouble in his village. it made them always scolded by Dadan and Elsha. However, since he heard the news of Sabo's death, Victor almost never make trouble again. all he did was educate his remaining brothers. Plot Sky Island Saga Jaya Arc On Shanks' order, Victor gave a letter from Shanks to Whitebeard. However, Whitebeard refused the letter and told Shanks to come directly to his ship. Water 7 Saga Post-Enies Lobby Arc Victor and his crew accompanied Shanks to meet Whitebeard. Victor goes up to Moby Dick, the Whitebeard Pirates ship Summit War Saga Marineford Arc Victor and his male crew come with Red Hair Pirates to Marineford to stop Marineford War. When 3 Admirals want to attack Luffy and Heart Pirates, Victor quickly attacks 3 Admiral. Post-War Arc After stop the war, Victor and his crew follows Heart Pirates. After that, they go to Amazon Lily to treat Luffy. After Luffy regained consciousness and rampage on Amazon Lily, Victor come and calm him down. After Luffy goes to Rusukaina, Victor goes to Ace and Whitebeard's tomb During Time-Skip When time skip, it is known that Eustass Kid attacks the Red Hair Pirates and White Hair Pirates. In that fight, Kid fights Victor. However, because of Kid's brutality, he injured Elsha and made him almost killed. Victor goes berserk and decides Kid's left hand Dressrossa Saga Punk Hazard Arc Victor and his crew goes to Punk Hazard to investigate Caesar Clown's experiment. But, they meet Luffy and his crew. After that, he help Zoro and Tashigi against Monet. Yonko Saga Whole Cake Island Arc Victor gives Luffy's newspaper and poster bounty to Shanks Levely Arc Victor and Felix accompany Shanks to meet the Gorosei in Mariejois. Wano Country Arc Victor and his crew goes to Wano Country to help Luffy against Kaido in Wano Country War. Not only Victor and his crew, Felix and his crew also helped Luffy. Power and Abilities Physical Abilities Victor has strong phyisical Abilities. He also has strong mentality. This was seen when Victor was not affected by Shanks and Whitebeard Haoshoku Haki. Devil Fruit Victor is Mozō Mozō no Mi user. He can imitate the ability of others by touching the target he imitated. He can uses maximum 10 abilities of other and he doesn't and he doesn't has time limit for his strength. * Shanks' sword ability : He uses it when he fight against 3 Admirals in Marineford * Ice Age : He uses it when he fight against 3 Admirals * Yassop's shooting abilitiy : He uses it when he fight 3 Admirals * Santoryu : He uses it when he fight Monet Haki Haoshoku Haki Victor can uses Haoshoku Haki very well. He was supposed to be able to use high level of Haoshoku Haki. This was seen when he used it to intimidate the Vice Admiral and members of the Blackbeard Pirates. It is known that some marines suffered mental trauma after the war because of the effects of Victor's Haoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Victor can uses Kenbunshoku Haki very well. He can also use high level of Kenbunshoku Haki. This was seen when he can see future when fight Caesar Clown. Busoshoku Haki Victor can uses Busoshoku Haki very well. He can also use high level of Busoshoku Haki. This was seen when he can make 'invisible wall' with his Haki to resist Sakazuki's attack. He also fire his Haki like a bullet. This was he attack 3 Admirals Weapons Victor uses 2 katana and a riffle in his back Quotes " Sometimes I am confused whether marines like you deserve to live. You claim to uphold justice, but what you do only destroys what is an obstacle for the World Government " - Victor to Sakazuki " The right to life is only a myth for pirates, even though they is noble like an angel " - Victor to Sengoku " One piece? For me, the family is thousand pieces " - Victor to Garp " Ohara destruction is a piece of evil that you have done. There are trillions of crimes that you have prepared for 'justice' and 'peace'. " - Victor to Gorosei " Red Dog? Proper nickname. You are nothing more than dog who is easily angered by the happiness of pirates. " - Victor to Sakazuki Trivia * Victor's appearance based from Allen Walker from D Gray-Man. * Victor does not have the ambition to find One Piece. There is no known reason why he does not want to find One Piece. * If Victor is in the real world, he will come from Indonesia * Victor has a resiliency drunk outstanding. He was able to not get drunk after drinking dozens of bottles of liquor. Like and dislike * Victor's favorite food is salty food and he dislike vegetable, pork, and sweet food. * Victor's favorite color is white and he dislike pink. * Victor's hobbies is dispensing liquor. * Victor's favorite phrase is "The family was precious". Category:Pirates Captains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Pirates Category:White Hair Pirates Category:Will of D Category:Male